At Last
by meggie3381
Summary: For those LizJason fans and EmilyNik fans. At Last they will be together. Please Read & Review, this is my first fanfic ever. Thanks!
1. I want to be here

"Ok, Elizabeth. You can do this." She whispers to herself.  
  
She was sitting in her hospital bed with the blankets pulled up around her. She lifts her right hand slowly and waves her fingers in front of her eyes. Not seeing anything, again, she lets out a soft sigh and drops her hand back next to her leg. Why did this have to happen to her? She was just about to try again to see her hand when she heard her door open. She grips the blanket tightly with her left hand and stares straight ahead of her.  
  
"Who is there?" she asks as she sits up slowly.  
  
Jason stands in the doorway and stares at her and then shuts the door behind him, letting the door click closed.  
  
"I said who is there?!" she asks a little louder. She could not stand the fact that Ric could just come in here as he pleased, if it was even him. Elizabeth holds onto the blankets a little tighter.  
  
"Elizabeth, it's me." He says as he walks over to the bed.  
  
Elizabeth loosens her grip on the blankets slowly when she hears Jason's voice. She never thought that it would have been Jason coming to visit her. She sits back and then smiles softly. "Jason." She says, tilting her head at a slight angle not sure where he was standing.  
  
Jason stares at her face as he walks over to the side of the bed and pulls the chair over, sitting down. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, linking his fingers together. "How are you doing?" he asks gently, staring intently at her.  
  
Elizabeth turns her head towards the direction of his voice and shrugs her shoulders slightly and smiles at him. "As well as I can be doing." She says. "Besides the fact that I can not see, I'm alright." She says with a sigh.  
  
Jason drops his head slightly, running his hand over his face. "When I heard about what happened I had to come see you." He says softly. He lifts his face and looks at hers, into her brown eyes, wishing that she could look back at him.  
  
"How.how did you hear?" she asks softly, slightly confused. She grips her hands together as she waits for Jason's answer. He had to come see her? Could he still care for her? She deeply wished that she could see his face. Look into his blue eyes.  
  
"Sonny." He says as he glances down at her hands, noticing how tightly they were linked together. He sits back into the chair, distancing himself from Elizabeth slightly. He hated the fact that she was in this hospital and in this bed not even able to see who walks into her room.  
  
Elizabeth slowly nods her head and then she licks her lips. "Does Courtney know that you are here?" she asks, her face still towards Jason's direction. "I'm sure that she wouldn't appreciate you coming to visit me." She says. She stops and quickly looks down into her lap, already regretting what she had said. He came to visit her, out of concern and she bites at him about Courtney.  
  
"No." he says softly. He sits back up and rests his elbows on his knees again. "Elizabeth, I don't really care what Courtney thinks." He says. "I wanted to be here." 


	2. Wishes

Emily walks into General Hospital, her purse slung over her left shoulder. She was there for a checkup appointment since she was just recently let out of the hospital. She heads past the nurses desk towards the direction of Dr. Meadows office when she sees Nikolas out of the corner of her eye, walking off the elevator. She stops walking and slowly looks over towards him just as he turns to see her standing there.  
  
Nikolas walks off the elevator, his head down and his hands in his pants pockets. He lifts his head and glances up when something catches the corner of his eye. He stops walking when he sees Emily standing there looking back at him.  
  
He slowly slides his hands out of his pockets and smiles softly at her. "Emily."  
  
"Hello Nikolas." Emily says as she walks over towards him. "What are you doing here?" she asks. She could feel the butterflies starting to form in her stomach just standing next to Nikolas.  
  
"Oh, um. Just here to get some paperwork for the cancer fund." He says with a smile. He runs a hand over his hair and down the back of his neck. "Are you here for an appointment?" he asks her.  
  
Emily smiles and nods her head. "Yes, you know. The checkup appointment to make sure that I am doing alright, even though I would know if I wasn't." she says with a smile and a small laugh. Why were they standing here talking as if they were distant friends?  
  
Nikolas nods his head. "You know, since I was here I was going to go see Elizabeth. Would you want to go with me after your appointment?" he asks hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I was going to go see her too. I'll just meet you out here afterwards." She says smiling. "She'll be happy to see us." She says. She reaches out to touch his arm but then drops her hand back to her side and turns and leaves him there as she walks down the hallway to Dr. Meadow's office. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out as she moves further away from him.  
  
Nikolas watches her walk away and then turns and leaves himself, headed towards the Cancer Fund offices. He wished so badly that he could change what was going on with his life right now, but family came first. He sighs deeply and heads into the offices, shutting the doors behind him. 


	3. I miss you

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she just heard. Jason wanted to be here? And he didn't care what Courtney thought? She twists her fingers together again on her lap as she turns her head slightly away from him. "Jason..." she says.  
  
Jason pulls the chair closer to her bed and reaches out for her hand, gently taking it into his. "Elizabeth, don't pull away." he says when he feels her start to jerk her hand away. "Elizabeth, what I said is true. I want to be here. I've missed you." He says, that last part in a whisper.  
  
Now Elizabeth really thought that she was dreaming. Jason had missed her? She turns her face back into the direction of his voice. "Jason, why are you saying this?" she asks him. "I thought that you hated me."  
  
"Elizabeth, I could never hate you."  
  
"Then why did you push me away?" she asks softly.  
  
Jason lets out a soft sigh, realizing that there were some issues that hadn't been resolved between him and Elizabeth. "I wanted to keep you safe from my job. I cared about you too much to see you get hurt." He takes a deep breath. "I still do care."  
  
Tears start to sting the back of Elizabeth's eyes and she quickly closes them, holding them back. After all this time, after all the mean things that Elizabeth had done to Jason when he accused Ric of stealing Carly, he had cared about her. She opens her eyes and turns her head towards Jason again. "I never stopped caring about you either Jason. I'm so sorry for what I did."  
  
*******Emily's Doctor's Appointment  
  
Emily reaches over the desk and shakes Dr. Meadow's hand with a smile. "Thank you again Dr. Meadow's. I'll see you at my next appointment." She says. She grabs her purse and walks out of the office and down the hallway to meet Nikolas. Seeing him in the sitting area she walks over with a smile. "Hey." She says as she sits down across from him.  
  
Nikolas smiles when Emily sits down and he sits up, resting his elbows on his knees. "How was your appointment?" he asks.  
  
"It went good. Dr. Meadow's says there is no sign of the sickness." She says with a smile. "Did you get what you needed from the office?" she asks.  
  
Nikolas nods his head. "Yeah, I did." He says as he looks at her.  
  
Emily looks up at Nikolas and reaches over and touches his hand lightly. "Nikolas, I just want to thank you. If it wasn't for you than I don't think that I would be here right now." She says.  
  
Nikolas looks up at her. "Em, don't say that. It wasn't just me that helped you through everything. You had Zander as well." He says.  
  
Emily smiles and shakes her head. "Nikolas, Zander was a big help, yes. But you were the one that got me back." She says. She stands up and walks over and sits down on the couch next to Nikolas, facing him. "I have to tell you something." She says softly, looking at him.  
  
Nikolas turns to look at her, wondering what she was going to say.  
  
"Nikolas, when I was on the verge of death in my bed and was unconscious, I had told Zander that with his love he pulled me back and made me open my eyes." She says. She lets out some breath and looks at Nikolas. "But I lied to him. It wasn't him Nikolas, it was you. You kissed me.and then I came back." She says.  
  
Nikolas stares at her and then reaches out for her hands. "Emily, I had the same dream. I was in the hospital room next to yours and I had that dream. You were wearing a wedding dress and I kissed you. Then I saw a bright light and you woke up." He says.  
  
Emily takes in some breath and looks at Nikolas, her lips slightly parted.  
  
Nikolas stares back at her, glances down at her lips and then back to her eyes.  
  
Emily catches his look and stares back at him and then pulls her eyes away. "So, are you ready to go see Elizabeth?" she asks quickly changing the subject and slowly standing up. She looks down at Nikolas as she puts her purse over her shoulder.  
  
"Um, yeah. Let's go." He says and stands up. He rests his hand on Emily's lower back as he leads her down the hallway towards Elizabeth's room. It was killing him inside just walking next to Emily.  
  
Emily could feel the butterflies in her stomach again as Nikolas rested his hand on her lower back. Just the slightest touch from him could make her go crazy inside. She turns her head to look at him and smiles softly when he looks back. His eyes always managed to capture her. She pulls her face away slowly as they come to Elizabeth's door. 


	4. Kisses

Elizabeth still couldn't believe this was happening. Jason had moved from the chair and was now sitting on the edge of her bed, her hands in his. She still hadn't forgotten how his hands felt when they were against hers. She smiles softly to herself at the contact and then looks up in the direction that he was sitting.  
  
"Jason, I treated you horribly. I aimed a gun at you." She says softly. She never thought that after what had happened between them while she was married to Ric that they would ever be sitting here like this. Not that she would complain or anything, but it was a big surprise to her.  
  
Jason rubs his thumb over her knuckles gently. "Elizabeth, it's alright. What you saw was me attacking your husband. He was someone that you loved and trusted, that happens when you get married." He says. "He broke that trust Elizabeth, but your better off without him. You're a much strong person than that to depend on someone like him." He says.  
  
Elizabeth lets out a little laugh and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, that one worked out real well." She says. "I have the best of luck with guys, don't I?" she asks. She drops her face down slightly at the thought of Ric and then feels Jason fingers under her chin.  
  
"Elizabeth, don't think of him right now. That part of your life is over with." He says softly. He reaches up and brushes a piece of hair out of her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. "I'll do anything I can to make sure you are safe from Ric." He says.  
  
Elizabeth turns her face towards Jason and licks her lips. Could it be true? Is he going to tell her what she has always wanted to hear? "Why?" she asks softly, her hands linking together in hopes of hearing what she wanted.  
  
"Because I still love you." He says softly.  
  
*********Emily & Nikolas  
  
Emily puts a hand out to Nikolas as they get to Elizabeth's door. She had seen Jason in there and was about to just walk in to surprise her until she heard Jason's confession.  
  
"Because I still love you." He says softly.  
  
Emily's eyes grow wide and she turns towards Nikolas with a big smile. "Nikolas, did you just hear that?" she asks.  
  
Nikolas looks down at Emily and laughs at the expression on her face. "Yeah, I did." He says. "So, Jason loves Elizabeth? What's the big deal." He says with a grin, knowing that would get her going.  
  
Emily quickly looks at Nikolas and gently hits his arm. "Are you serious? Jason just told Elizabeth that he still loved her!" she says with a smile. "That is awesome news Nikolas." She says. She turns back around to hear what Elizabeth was going to say.  
  
*********Elizabeth & Jason  
  
Now more than ever Elizabeth wished that she could see. Jason just told her that he still loved her and she wished that she could have seen the look on his face when he said it. She takes a deep breath and licks her lips, her hands still in Jason's. "Jason." she says.  
  
"Elizabeth, you don't have to say anything back. I just had to tell you how I feel." He says. "I've waited too long to tell you that." He says.  
  
Elizabeth reaches out and slides her hands up his arms gently, resting on the sides of his neck. "Jason, I need to tell you something too." She says. She rubs her fingertips on his hair gently. "Jason, ever since you first got with Courtney I have been jealous." She says. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "I didn't give Courtney the chance at first because she was the one that was with you and not me. I hated seeing another girl by your side Jason." She says. She lets out a sigh. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I still love you too Jason." She says.  
  
Jason lets out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding when Elizabeth started talking. He runs his hand over his hair and then brings his hands up to Elizabeth's face and smiles at her, wishing that she could see the happiness in his eyes. "Elizabeth, that is what I have wanted to hear for so long now." He says. He leans forward and presses his lips to hers gently, not wanting to startle her.  
  
*********Emily & Nikolas  
  
Emily presses her hands over her mouth as she watches Jason kiss Elizabeth. She couldn't help smiling but she didn't want to yell out anything. She quickly turns around and throws her arms around Nikolas' arms in excitement and unconsciously kisses his lips. 


	5. No apologies

Elizabeth sucks in some breath when she feels Jason's lips press to hers. Could this really be happening? Slowly she begins to feel her entire body relaxing towards Jason and gently she slides her arms around his neck and returns his kiss.  
  
Feeling her kiss him back Jason slowly starts to deepen the kiss as his hands rest on the back of her head, holding her close. The kiss begins to get hotter and soon they are both engulfed in the passions that have been hiding inside of them forever.  
  
A few minutes later Jason pulls back from Elizabeth, letting them both catch their breath. He smiles softly and then rubs his thumb over her cheek. "Elizabeth..." he whispers.  
  
Elizabeth smiles and feels her fingers to his lips, gently pressing her fingers against his lips. "Don't tell me that you're sorry for that Jason." She says. "You didn't do anything wrong." She says.  
  
Jason smiles and lets out a little laugh. "Elizabeth, I wasn't going to apologize for that. I was just going to tell you that you haven't lost your touch." He says smiling.  
  
Elizabeth stares straight ahead and then her mouth breaks out into a smile slowly and she laughs. "Oh, well thank you. Neither have you." She says smiling. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her face next to his. "I just wish that I could see you." She says softly.  
  
Jason lightly kisses her cheek and wraps an arm around her waist. "You can see me if you want Elizabeth. Just close your eyes, I've never left you." He says.  
  
Elizabeth smiles and then as she rests her head on his shoulder she slowly closes her eyes. At first she could see his blue eyes as she remembered them and then his smile that he seemed to have saved for only her. She smiles again and then holds onto him tighter. "I can see you Jason." She says smiling. "I see you."  
  
*********Emily & Nikolas  
  
Emily quickly pulls back once she realizes what she did. "Nikolas, I'm sorry." She says. "I.I shouldn't have done that." She says.  
  
Nikolas stares at her after she pulls back and then takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. He shakes his head. "Don't apologize Em. You were just caught up in the moment." He says, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah." She says. She looks at Nikolas and then tilting her head to the side she lets out a sigh. "Nikolas, no. I wasn't caught up in the moment." She says shaking her head. "I.I wanted to kiss you. Ever since we were sitting out in the hospital lobby." She says. 


	6. Realizations

Nikolas stares at Emily. "Do you mean that?" he asks her.  
  
Emily quickly nods her head and then takes a step closer to Nikolas, grabbing for his hand. "Nikolas, you do things to me inside that no one else has ever done." She says. She takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes. "I love Zander Nikolas, but there is something with you that I don't have with Zander."  
  
Nikolas squeezes her hand tightly in his and takes a step closer to her. "Emily, I've been waiting to hear this for so long." He whispers. "Do you mean what I think you mean?" he asks.  
  
Emily licks her lips and smiles. "What do you think I mean?" she asks.  
  
*********Elizabeth & Jason  
  
Jason smiles softly and gently rubs her back with his hand. "I told you that you could see me Elizabeth. I'll always be there." He says.  
  
Elizabeth smiles and pulls her face back slightly, her hand gently touching his cheek. "You never did leave me Jason." She says smiling. She leans forward and finds his lips and gently kisses him.  
  
*********Emily & Nikolas  
  
Nikolas takes another step closer to Emily and reaches up his other hand, gently cupping her cheek. "Well I'm hoping that you're trying to tell me that you want to be with me." He says.  
  
Emily lets out her breath and smiles at Nikolas, feeling her body glow at his touch. "Yes I am Nikolas." She says. "I finally realized it." She says with a small smile.  
  
Nikolas stares at her and then smiles and pulls her into a hug.  
  
*********Elizabeth & Jason  
  
Elizabeth pulls back from the kiss and smiles, softly touching his cheek. "I still can't believe that you're here." She says.  
  
"And I'm not going anywhere Elizabeth." He says. 


	7. The walk

**Thank you so much to all of you that have posted so far! This is my first fanfic that I have ever tried writing and the feedback helps me so much. Keep reading and responding!!! And I'll keep updating. ( Thanks!!!**  
  
(2 days later)  
  
The nurse walks into Elizabeth's room with a smile on her face. "Good morning Elizabeth, how are you feeling today?" she asks.  
  
Elizabeth turns her head to the side as she slowly opens her eyes. "I'm feeling good." She says. She sits herself up and runs a hand over her hair.  
  
The nurse walks over to the bed smiling. "That's good to hear. I've come in to take you out for a walk. How does that sound?" she asks her.  
  
"Great. I've been in this bed forever." She says. She pushes the covers away from herself and then stretches as she swings her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
The nurse hands Elizabeth the cane and grabs her arm, helping her stand up. She lets Elizabeth slide her slippers on and then she puts the cane into her hand and directs her to the door. "So Elizabeth, I saw you had a visitor a few days ago. Is he your boyfriend?" she asks smiling as she opens the door and leads her out into the hallway.  
  
Elizabeth smiles softly and could feel herself blush at the mention of Jason's visit. "Um, I'm not sure." She says.  
  
The nurse nods with a smile on her face and leads her down the hallway slowly. "Well, he's very cute. I didn't get a good look at him on his way into your room but once he left I saw him. You're a very lucky girl." She says.  
  
Elizabeth smiles and nods her head as she walks next to the nurse. "Thank you." She says.  
  
"Do you know if he's planning on coming back?" she asks. The nurse starts to look over at Elizabeth when she sees the man in question standing off to the side watching them. She smiles in his direction and then looks back towards Elizabeth when he starts to walk over to them.  
  
Elizabeth takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I don't know, I certainly hope so though." She says.  
  
Jason walks over and smiles at the nurse and then looks at Elizabeth, putting his finger to his lips signaling the nurse not to tell her he was standing there. The nurse smiles back and turns her head towards Elizabeth. "Let's have you try a few steps by yourself now Elizabeth. Then I'll take your arm back." She says. She lets Elizabeth's arm go and takes a step away from her and watches as she tries to walk on her own.  
  
Elizabeth nods her head and takes a deep breath and holds it in as she takes her first stop on her own. She swings the cane out to her right side and then back to the left as she steps forward. She lets out her breath as she feels that she has the hang of it and continues to take small steps forward.  
  
Jason watches her with a small smile on his face, noticing how determined she is. How determined she has always been. He walks ahead of her and turns around to face her, watching her come towards him. He keeps his eyes on her face as she gets closer and closer.  
  
"Tell me if I'm going to run into anything. I'm not sure if I have the hang of it yet." She says to the nurse, thinking that she was right by her side. She takes another few steps forward and then walks right into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She says and takes a step backwards. She brings a hand up to her hair nervously and tucks it behind her ear.  
  
Jason smiles and reaches out for her, taking her hand into his, pulling it away from her hair. "Oh, it's quite alright Miss Webber." He says softly.  
  
Elizabeth's head quickly lifts up and then she smiles. "Jason?" she asks.  
  
The nurse walks over and gently touches Elizabeth's arm with a smile. "Elizabeth, I'll let him walk you back to your room. Enjoy your walk." She says and walks away.  
  
Jason slides his hands down and joins his with hers as they stand in the hallway.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?" she asks with a smile.  
  
"Long enough to see how determined you are to get out of this hospital. You've always been determined." He says smiling.  
  
Elizabeth takes a step closer to Jason and brings a hand up to rest on his chest, touching his leather jacket. She lifts her face up towards his and smiles softly. "I thought that I could smell something familiar." She says with a soft smile.  
  
Jason grins and leans down and lightly kisses her forehead. "Want to walk?" he asks her, noticing people staring at them just standing in the hallway. He pulls back and slides his hand down to her free hand and steps to her side, slowly starting to walk with her. "Where do you want to go?" he asks her with a smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand.  
  
Elizabeth turns her face up to his and smiles. "Anywhere." She says.  
  
**I was going to write something with Emily and Nikolas in this chapter but I'm not sure what to do with them. Elizabeth and Jason just seems to be coming to me easier. Let me know if any of you have suggestions. 


	8. The truth

Emily is in her bedroom at home sitting on her bed. Her knees are pulled up in front of her with her arms tightly wrapped around them. "Zander, I don't want to get into this right now." She says softly, her eyes on the verge of spilling out tears.  
  
Zander stands at the end of her bed and looks at her, his hands on his hips and his face in a stern look. "Emily, I know that Nikolas is in love with you. And I am not going to just stand by and let him try to take you away from me." He says.  
  
Emily was about to respond when there was a knock at her door. She peels her eyes away from Zander and looks towards her door, praying that it wasn't Nikolas. She didn't want him to get into the middle of this right now. She slowly starts to get up from her bed when Zander holds his hand out to her and heads to the door himself. "Better hope that this isn't the Prince." He says. He grabs the door handle and quickly opens the door and then lets out a sigh and shakes his head. "What do you want?" he asks Nikolas.  
  
Nikolas rests a hand on his hip as he looks at Zander. "I don't think that concerns you." He says.  
  
Zander lets out a little laugh as he leans up against the door. "Oh, no? It sure as hell does concern me when you show up to my girl friends door." He says looking at Nikolas.  
  
Emily gets off the bed and walks over to the door. "That is enough!" she says. "I'm so sick of this. You guys always fighting whenever your around each other." She says. She drags her hands over her hair and lets out a deep sigh. She looks from Zander to Nikolas and then turns around and walks into her room, dropping down onto her bed. Her eyes fill with tears and she starts crying.  
  
Zander glares at Nikolas and then walks over to Emily, kneeling in front of her. "Em, don't cry." He says. He reaches up to her face and wipes her tears.  
  
Emily looks at Zander and lifts her head. "I'm so sick of the both of you fighting." She says. She looks over at Nikolas and takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  
  
Zander stands up and looks towards Nikolas. "This could have been avoided if you hadn't shown up." He says.  
  
Nikolas shakes his head and chooses to ignore Zander, staring at Emily.  
  
"See Zander?!" she cries as she stands up. "You can never say anything nice to Nikolas, can you?!" she says, the tears falling down her cheeks again.  
  
Zander frowns slightly at Emily. "Why are you defending him Emily?!!" he asks yells.  
  
"Because Zander!!! Because I love Nikolas!" she yells back, the tears pouring down her cheeks. 


	9. Loyalties

Jason slowly leads Elizabeth outside and heads over towards the benches. He loosely holds her free hand in his and helps her sit onto the bench.  
  
Elizabeth smiles and lifts her face up towards the sun as she feels the breeze start to blow. "Jason, it's such a perfect day out today. I haven't been outside since I was admitted to the hospital." She says. She reaches her hand over and gently squeezes his. "And you here with me." She says smiling.  
  
Jason looks down at their joined hands and then looks over at Elizabeth, watching as she turns her face back up to the sky. He gently rubs his thumb over the top of her hand and smiles when she turns her face back towards him. "Have the doctors said when you can get out of here?" he asks her.  
  
Elizabeth shakes her head and then stares straight out ahead of her. "No, they haven't said anything. They want to see whether this is permanent or temporary." She says. She looks back towards Jason's direction and squeezes his hand again. "Jason, I know how much you don't like hospitals. I appreciate you coming to see me." She says.  
  
Jason looks over at her and then reaches his hand up and brushes her hair behind her ear. "I don't mind it when I'm coming to see you Elizabeth." He says and leans over and lightly kisses her forehead. "I just can't wait until your out of here." He says with a grin.  
  
Elizabeth smiles and lets out a little laugh. "You and me both." She says. She feels another breeze and smiles as she leans into Jason's side comfortably and rests her hand on his leg. "Jason, I don't really want to ask this right now. But what are you planning on telling Courtney?" she asks. Right after she asked the question she could feel Jason tense and immediately regretted asking him. She sits up a little and searches for his hand. "Jason, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." She begins to say.  
  
Jason grips her hand into his and squeezes gently, cutting her off, and then stands up. "Ric, I don't think that you should be here." he says.  
  
Elizabeth's head quickly lifts up at the mention of Ric's name. She continues to hold onto Jason's hand as she reaches for her cane.  
  
Ric looks down at Elizabeth, watching her as she struggles to find her cane. "Elizabeth, can we talk?" he asks her.  
  
Elizabeth shakes her head quickly as she finds her cane. "No Ric, I don't want to talk to you. How many times do I have to tell you that?" she asks. She tries to keep her breathing under control, knowing that Jason was standing right there next to her and knowing that he wouldn't let Ric come near her.  
  
"Elizabeth." Ric begins.  
  
Jason lifts his hand to Ric and stares at him. "Did you hear Elizabeth? She has nothing to say to you. Now I think you should leave." He says calmly.  
  
Ric stares back at Jason and then peels his eyes away and looks towards Elizabeth. "This is who you're involved with now Elizabeth? Jason Morgan?" he asks. He could feel Jason's eyes on him but he didn't care. "You realize what he does to people, right Elizabeth? A right hand man for the city's mob boss? A killer?" he asks her.  
  
Elizabeth shakes her head, not wanting to listen to anything that Ric has to say. She stands up next to Jason and looks in the direction of Ric's voice. "Ric, get away from me right now. I'm not going to listen to anything that you have to say about Jason." She says. "You think your better? You kidnapped Carly and almost killed me!" she cries out at him. She could feel her emotions getting the best of her as her eyes fill up with tears. She shakes her head again and takes a deep breath. "You're nothing Ric. Leave me alone." She says.  
  
Ric stares at Elizabeth and then lets out some breath. He looks at Jason and then turns and walks away.  
  
Elizabeth lets out a little cry as her eyes fill with tears. Not able to hold them back anymore they start to fall down her cheeks just as she feels herself being pulled into Jason's arms. "Jason, I'm so sorry for what he said." She says as she presses her face into his chest and wraps her arms around his waist.  
  
Jason holds her against him tightly and rests his cheek on top of her head. "Don't apologize Elizabeth. Not for him." He says. "I know what my job is and so do you." He says. He gently starts to rub her back and lightly kisses the top of her head.  
  
Elizabeth nods her head and then reaches a hand up and wipes her tears away. She takes a deep breath and lets it out and then rests her hand on Jason's arm. "I hate that he knows how to get to me." She says.  
  
Jason pulls back and looks down at her, gently touching her cheek. "That's why he does it." He says. "Come on, want to go back inside?" he asks her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting kind of tired now." She says. She slips her hand into Jason's and lets him lead her back to her room. 


	10. A new beginning

Zander stares at Emily, not wanting to believe what he just heard her say. "You're what?" he asks her.  
  
Emily sighs deeply and drops her hands down to her sides as she looks at Zander. "I love him Zander. I love Nikolas." She says softly. She hated that she was hurting Zander but it needed to be said. She couldn't live her life like this anymore. "I'm sorry Zander. I don't want to hurt you." she starts to say.  
  
"Now's not the time for that one Emily. You don't mean to hurt me?" he asks her. He rests his hands on his hips and shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this." He says. He looks back up at Emily and licks his lips. "So, where does that leave us?" he asks her.  
  
Emily opens her mouth slightly and slides her hands into her back pockets of her jeans. "Zander, I don't know. I don't want to hurt you but I had to say something." She says softly.  
  
Zander shakes his head. "No Emily, don't bother. I shouldn't have even asked." He says. He walks over to her bed and grabs his coat. He glances at Nikolas. "I guess you won." He says. He turns and walks out of Emily's room and shuts the door behind him.  
  
Emily takes a deep breath after hearing her door shut and then falls back down onto her bed. "Oh God." She whispers, dropping her head into her hands with a cry.  
  
Nikolas walks over and kneels down in front of Emily and takes her hands away from her face and into his. "Emily, don't beat your self up over this. You did what you had to do." He says. "You weren't happy living a life with Zander and not being fully in love with him. Just like I couldn't live with Lydia not being in love with her." He says. "We both deserve to be happy Emily." He whispers as he runs his hand over her hair gently.  
  
Emily lifts her head and looks into Nikolas' eyes. "You're right Nikolas. We both do deserve to be happy." She says. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "I just hate having to hurt Zander just so that I can be happy." She says. "I just hope that he can move on and find someone better for him."  
  
Nikolas takes her face into his hands and looks her in the eyes. "He will Emily. He'll be happy sooner or later." He says. He leans forward and lightly presses his lips to her forehead and then stands up and sits next to her on the bed and pulls her into a hug. "Everything will be alright." He says gently and softly rubs her back.  
  
Emily closes her eyes as she hugs Nikolas tightly, pressing her face into his neck. "I know it will Nikolas." She says. Now that she was with him everything should be fine. 


	11. Guiding my way

******3 weeks later******  
  
Elizabeth slides her legs over the edge of her bed and runs a hand over her hair. It had been 3 more weeks that she has been in the hospital and after more tests the doctors confirmed that she would be able to see with time to come. Now all she could see were gray shadows, but it was something.  
  
After hearing the good news last week that this week she would be able to leave Jason asked her to move in with him at his pent house. After thinking about it Elizabeth jokingly agreed but only if Sonny was to make breakfast every morning.  
  
Now sitting in her hospital room she was waiting for Jason to come and guide her out of the hospital, hopefully for good.  
  
Jason walks through the hallways of GH, headed towards Elizabeth's room. He was just as excited, as he was nervous to take her back to his place and have her live there. Turning the corner he stops at her doorway and looks inside her room, only to see her on the edge of her bed with a smile on her face. Seeing her smile guaranteed for him that everything would be ok and he walks inside.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he asks, walking over to her.  
  
Elizabeth quickly lifts her head when she hears Jason's voice and smiles brightly. "Hey Jason."  
  
"Are you all ready to go? I don't really want to stay in here any longer than I have too." He says with a grin.  
  
Elizabeth laughs softly as she stands up. "Oh, I was beginning to think that you had taken a liking to the hospital from coming to see me so much." She says.  
  
Jason smiles and walks over and grabs her bag and puts it over his shoulder. "I had Johnny and Marco go get some of your things that you'll need right when we get back to my place. If you want we can go get the rest of the things later on." He says. He reaches out and takes her hand into his and then gently leads her out into the hallway.  
  
Once everything is signed and Elizabeth said goodbye to Bobby, Jason leads her out to the car and helps her inside then puts her bag into the trunk. Jason climbs in next to her and then shuts the door and tells the driver to leave. Jason glances over at Elizabeth and smiles at the look of happiness on her face, knowing she was glad to get out of there. He reaches across the seat and takes her hand into his and slowly links his fingers with hers.  
  
"You know, its funny." Elizabeth begins to say. She looks in the direction of Jason as she holds his hand. "As much as I hated being in the hospital, I'll miss it. I felt safe in there, having people there all day long to look after me. Now that I'm out and in the real world, I'm a little nervous." She says quietly.  
  
Jason slides his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side after she voiced her concern. "Elizabeth, you know that I'm here for you. I'll take care of you and protect you." He says.  
  
Elizabeth smiles as she relaxes into his side and rests her hand on his thigh. "I knew you would say that Jason." She says. "I just don't want to be a burden I guess. I don't want to fully depend on you."  
  
"You definitely won't be a burden Elizabeth and I don't expect you to fully depend on me. For as long as I have known you, you have always been independent. I know that once you get used to living at my place that you will be able to walk your way around on your own. But at first I'll be there to guide you." He says softly.  
  
Elizabeth smiles and closes her eyes as she rests her head against his chest. "I know you will be Jason. You've always been there to guide me when I can't find my way." She says softly.  
  
Jason smiles and lightly presses a kiss to the side of her head. 


	12. Lunch date

******3 weeks later as well******  
  
Emily walks into Kelly's and smiles to herself when she sees Nikolas sitting at the counter drinking coffee. She walks up behind him and slides her arms around his waist and rests her chin on his shoulder. "Hello there, sorry I'm late for lunch." She says.  
  
Nikolas puts down the paper and turns his head when he feels Emily's arms slide around his waist. He smiles and turns around on the stool to face her. "Oh, its alright. I wasn't waiting that long anyway." He says as he rests his hands on her hips lightly. He smiles and leans forward and lightly kisses her lips. "So, do you want to stay here and eat? Or go somewhere else?" he asks as he looks at her.  
  
"Let's stay here. I haven't been here to eat in a while and I'm missing the food." She says with a smile. She pulls away from him and they walk over to a table and sit down. "So, my mom told me that Elizabeth got out of the hospital today. And guess where she is staying?" she asks with a big grin on her face.  
  
Nikolas lifts his head and looks at Emily with an eyebrow slightly raised. "Where?" he asks with a slight smile.  
  
"At Jason's!" she says smiling.  
  
Nikolas sits back in his seat and smiles as he shakes his head. "You're really happy about them two aren't you?" he asks her.  
  
"Happy? I'm ecstatic!" she says with a laugh.  
  
Nikolas grins. "Have you been to see her yet?" he asks.  
  
"No, I was thinking of just letting her get settled in at Jason's place and then maybe going to go see her this weekend. My mom said that Jason was in the hospital visiting her almost every other day." She says smiling as she picks up her menu. "I told you that they would be a good couple." She says.  
  
Nikolas smiles and picks up his menu. "So you did."  
  
A few minutes later the waitress comes over and takes their orders and takes the menus from them before walking away. Nikolas sits back in his seat and looks over at Emily. "Have you talked to your parents about moving into the cottage?" he asks her.  
  
Emily looks up at Nikolas. "Yeah, I have. They said that they aren't too crazy about me moving out but they'll support me in whatever I do." She says with a smile. She leans forward and reaches her hand out to Nikolas. "I'm glad that they gave in so easily."  
  
Nikolas smiles and rests his hand in hers on top of the table, lightly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "So am I." He says, just as their food is brought over. 


	13. Dinner suggestion

Elizabeth and Jason soon arrive at the building and he helps her inside and into the elevator. Standing closely to her side he wraps his arm around her waist as the elevator quickly makes its way up to his floor and then helps her off and in the direction of his door. "Well, were home." He says with a smile as he pulls out his key and unlocks his door.  
  
Elizabeth smiles softly as she stands at his side. "Sounds kind of strange hearing that." She says with a grin. "But I think that I could get used to it."  
  
Jason pushes the door open and then takes Elizabeth's hand into his and helps her inside. "Well, good. You're going to have to get used to it." He says with a smile. "Do you want to sit on the couch? I can fix you something to eat." He says.  
  
Elizabeth starts to say something and then starts to laugh. "Jason, you will not fix me something to eat. I could probably cook better than you can right now." She says with a laugh, bringing her hand up to her mouth.  
  
Jason grins and then shakes his head. "Yeah, you're probably right. I could have Sonny cook us a welcome home meal. He had mentioned something to me about that earlier." He says smiling as he helps her over to the couch. "Would you like that?"  
  
"Oh, would I?" she asks with a smile as she sits down onto the couch. "If Sonny is willing to cook than I will gladly accept." She says as she relaxes into the couch with a soft sigh. Much better than a hospital bed she thinks to herself.  
  
Jason looks down at her with a smile. "Should I call him?" he asks. He knew that Sonny wouldn't mind cooking dinner for everyone tonight, especially for Elizabeth. He had always liked Elizabeth and her coming home from the hospital was something to celebrate. At least he thought so.  
  
"Sure, I'd like to see him." She says. She looks up towards Jason's direction. "Is Carly going to be upset to see me?" she asks softly.  
  
Jason walks over to Elizabeth and leans over, touching her face gently. "Leave Carly to me." He says and lightly kisses her forehead. "She's a grown woman and it's time she started acting like one." He says with a smile and then stands back up and walks towards the door. "I'm actually going to go see him. Will you be alright by yourself here?" he asks.  
  
Elizabeth smiles. "Yes Jason, I'll be fine. I'll just sit here on the couch and wait for my knight in shining armor to come back to me." She says with a smile.  
  
Jason shakes his head with a smile. "Alright, Johnny is outside if you need anything anyway." He says. He looks at her once more and then opens his door and walks across the hall to Sonny's penthouse. 


	14. Visitors

******1 Week Later******  
  
Emily grabs Nikolas' hand into hers as they walk into Jason and Sonny's building. She really had been meaning to come see Elizabeth sooner but she had been busy moving her things into the cottage. She smiles at Nikolas as they get into the elevator and the door close behind them. "Hopefully Jason and Elizabeth are home. I figured a week was long enough to let her adjust living here." She says smiling.  
  
Nikolas looks at Emily and smiles back as he slides his arm around her waist. "I'm sure she has. She'll be happy to see you." He says as he places a kiss on the side of her head softly.  
  
Emily smiles and slides her hand down into Nikolas' as the doors open and they walk off. She walks over to Jason's door and knocks. "I'm happy to see her too." She says.  
  
After a few moments the door opens and Emily smiles brightly as she sees Jason standing there. "Jase!" she says and reaches up to give him a hug.  
  
******Jason's Pent House  
  
Jason walks into the living room and smiles as he sees Elizabeth sitting on the couch. He was getting used to seeing her around his apartment and really liked it. He was just about to sit down next to her when there was a knock at his door. Considering that Carly never knocked, it couldn't be her, he wondered who it was. Walking over and opening the door he smiles when he sees Emily standing there with Nikolas.  
  
"Jase!" she says and reaches up to give him a hug.  
  
Jason smiles and hugs her back, lightly kissing her cheek. "Hey Em, come in." he says. He steps to the side and nods is head to Nikolas and then shuts the door.  
  
Emily runs over to the couch and sits down. "Elizabeth, hi!" she says smiling.  
  
Elizabeth had been turned toward the direction of the door after hearing the knock and then had been sitting there with a smile on her face when she heard Emily's voice. Elizabeth smiles again when she felt herself being pulled into a hug by Emily and then wraps her own arms around her, hugging back. "Emily, it's so good to see you. I was wondering when you would get over here." She says smiling.  
  
Emily pulls back and takes Elizabeth's hands into hers and squeezes gently. "Well, I was going to come see you at the hospital. I was actually there for an appointment but when I got to your room I saw that you already had a visitor." She says smiling.  
  
Elizabeth smiles and looks down at her lap, knowing that she must have meant Jason. "Yeah, I was never lonely." She says smiling softly. She looks back up. "Are you here alone?" she asks. "Oh no, Nik came with me." She says.  
  
Elizabeth's head pops up. "What? Nikolas is here and he doesn't even come over to say hello?" she asks with a smile. She stands up from the couch. "Where are you?" she asks.  
  
Nikolas laughs softly and then walks over to Elizabeth and pulls her into a tight hug and kisses her cheek. "It's good to see you Elizabeth. How do you feel?" he asks.  
  
Elizabeth hugs him back with a smile and then pulls back when he asks her his question. "I'm feeling really good. I can actually see slight gray shadows now and the doctors told me that soon I will be able to see fully." She says smiling. "I can't wait to see your handsome face." She says with a grin.  
  
Nikolas smiles and then squeezes her hand gently. "Well, it's good to hear Elizabeth. I always knew that you wouldn't be out for good." He says.  
  
"Yeah, this is definitely something that I won't let get me down." She says. She looks away wondering where Jason is and smiles softly when she feels him standing behind her. She reaches back and takes his hand into hers and sits back down onto the couch and pulls him down next to her, leaning into his side. "So, what's going on with you two?" she asks with a smile.  
  
Emily grins and sits down next to Elizabeth and Nikolas sits down behind her. "Well, I finally realized that being with Zander was basically me going through the daily motions. I wasn't putting much into it anymore and we ended it." She says softly. She looks back at Nikolas and smiles and then looks back towards Elizabeth. "Nikolas and I have been together for 4 weeks now." She says.  
  
Elizabeth smiles brightly. "Oh Emily, that's great. Congratulations you guys. You were always meant to be together." She says. She leans into Jason with a smile. She couldn't be happier right now. She was with the guy that she always wanted to be with and Emily, her best friend, was with the guy that she always wanted to be with. 


	15. Becoming one

After Emily and Nikolas had said goodbye to Elizabeth and Jason, and left the pent house, Elizabeth stands up from the couch and turns to face the direction where Jason was standing. She smiles softly as she folds her hands in front of her, only able to see his shadow.  
  
Jason stands there and stares back at her with a soft smile on his face and then walks over to her and rubs his hands up and down her arms and then pulls her into a hug, tightly against his chest.  
  
Elizabeth was surprised at first by Jason's action, but then smiles to herself and wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him back, her eyes slowly closing at the feel and the smell of him. "Jason, what is this for?" she asks.  
  
Jason pulls his head back and looks down at her, bring his hand up and lifting her face to look up at him. "I like having you in my arms." He says smiling. His eyes trail over her face and then stop on her own eyes. He smiles and leans down and lightly presses his lips to hers. He slowly starts to kiss her and then once he feels her relax and give in, he deepens the kiss slightly. His hand moves into her hair, twisting around his fingers as his tongue pokes at her lips.  
  
Elizabeth lets out a soft sigh as she feels him deepen the kiss. She leans heavily into his chest, her fingers pressing into his lower back as she parts her lips and lets his tongue slide into her mouth. Her whole body was coming alive as the kiss went on longer and longer. Her legs were starting to feel weak so she leaned into Jason more.  
  
Jason holds the sides of her face as he kisses her deeply, pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth and sliding it around with hers. He could feel her lean into his body heavily so he slides his hands down from her face and around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Feeling her fingers pressed into his lower back only makes him want her more. He opens her eyes and looks down at her face as he kisses her, noticing her in complete ecstasy. He pulls back from the kiss and looks at her, breathing heavily as he tries to catch his breath. "Elizabeth, I want you. If we don't stop now than I don't think I will be able to stop at all." He says softly.  
  
Elizabeth takes a deep breath and lets it out after Jason pulls away and then looks up at him. "Jason, I don't want to stop." She says. Her fingers grip the sides of his shirt. "You don't know what you do to me." She says.  
  
Jason smiles. "If it's anything like what you do to me, than I have an idea." He says. He brushes her hair behind her ear as he looks at her. "Are you sure you want to continue?" he asks.  
  
Elizabeth reaches up and touches his face gently. "Jason, I've never been more sure of something in my life." She says. She runs her fingers into his hair and then pulls his face down to hers for a kiss.  
  
Jason leans down and picks her up into his arms and walks over to the couch, gently laying her down. He kisses her lips gently as he props himself over her, trailing his hands down her sides to the bottom of her shirt. Slowly lifting her shirt up her stomach as his fingertips trail up her skin gently, he slips his tongue back into her mouth and deeply kisses her.  
  
Elizabeth lets out a soft sigh as she feels his fingers on her stomach. Her back slightly arches at his touch, her arms coming around his neck as she kisses him back.  
  
Jason pulls back slightly and pulls her shirt off over her head, dropping it to the ground. He leans back down and slowly starts to kiss her neck as his hands gently caress her sides.  
  
"Jason." she whispers as she tilts her head to the side. Her hands slide down his back and underneath his shirt, gently rubbing up his back. "What are you doing to me?" she whispers as she pushes his shirt up, sliding her hands over his back.  
  
Jason lifts up slightly and pulls his shirt off and then leans back down. He smiles at her. "The same thing you're doing to me." He says. He slides his hands behind her and slowly unhooks her bra and then slowly pulls the straps down her shoulders. He leans down and kisses her shoulder softly and then follows the trail of her bra as he pulls it off. He reaches down and pulls off his pants and throws them to the floor and then pulls Elizabeth back into his arms.  
  
Elizabeth smiles as she holds onto Jason tightly, her hands spread on his back. She turns her face into his and presses her lips against his gently.  
  
As the sun sets out in Port Charles, Elizabeth and Jason become one. 


End file.
